Ascending to Valhalla
by punkish furball
Summary: Two shinobi warriors locked in a battle to the death meet their demise at each other's hands. However, Naruto and Sasuke never expected the afterlife to be like this with such an odd, new companion.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer for this story: **__InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author, punkish furball. The author, punkish furball, is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. The author, punkish furball, makes no profit from this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended._

punkish furball – Howdy! :3

**Words to Ponder:**

Hello, all. This is a little drabble series I started while I'm working on other, longer pieces. The main pairing is Naruto/Kagome/Sasuke. I hope you enjoy it! XD

And, pardon my shameless plug, but I recently updated my Harry Potter/InuYasha crossover, _Demonic Teachings_. Check it out if you have the time!

**Installment 1: Welcome to the Afterlife, Naruto!**

Uzumaki Naruto groaned as he began to regain the feeling in his limbs which were numb from disuse. It took him a while to remember the events prior to this moment, but they eventually came to him in a bombardment of scattered memories.

That's right,' he thought, 'Sasuke came to the Hidden Leaf.'

Just as he promised, Uchiha Sasuke the self-proclaimed avenger, came to Konohagakure for a direct assault on the village with his party of three other shinobi. And, just as he promised, Naruto along with the rest of Kakashi-tachi intercepted them before they reached the village. While the others divided the members of Taka-tachi amongst themselves, Naruto immediately confronted Sasuke. Soon after, the two engaged in combat.

'Everything after that is so blurry. What happened to Sasuke?'

He quickly sat up, groaning when a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him. He pressed a hand to his head and rubbed his temples to fight off the oncoming migraine.

"Don't sit up too fast or you'll regret it," an unfamiliar but gentle voice spoke, speaking close to him.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a raven-haired beauty with deep blue eyes and a heartwarming smile, kneeling by his side. Despite how innocent she appeared, Naruto regarded the unknown girl with suspicion, narrowing his eyes. She was not a citizen of Konohagakure, and there was no way a normal civilian could enter the village during his ongoing battle with Sasuke.

"Who are you?" he asked her harshly.

Surprisingly, she sighed in exasperation and shook her head at him.

"You don't trust me at all, do you?" she asked but added, "Then again, I should expect that from a shinobi."

"Answer me."

Instead of replying, the girl stood to her feet and held her hand to Naruto, catching him off guard again.

"My name is Kagome. You can consider me your tour guide for the time being," she told him.

"Tour guide?" Naruto curiously repeated.

He looked around and noticed he was no longer in the battlefield outside of his village and the Hidden Leaf was nowhere in sight. Surrounding him was a seemingly endless meadow of lush green grass dotted with wild flowers, blooming in a wide spectrum of colors.

"Where the hell am I?" Naruto shouted, demanding answers.

Kagome sighed again; she had a feeling she'd be doing that a lot around this new arrival.

'Kami-sama, give me strength.'

"If you would just be quiet and a little more pati—" she began but was cut off when Naruto held a kunai to her neck.

"Tell me who you really are, and why I'm here."

Despite the obvious danger, Kagome was unmoving and stood with her hands clamped to her side. Naruto, still not sure if she was truly an enemy, applied more pressure, nicking her skin and producing a small trail of blood.

'The scent!'

'Huh?' Naruto uttered when the other presence in his body stirred, 'Kurama?'

In an instant, Naruto was completely overwhelmed and taken over by the kitsune. Due to his constant training with Killer Bee, it was much easier for him to be overcome by the Nine-Tails' chakra when he wasn't expecting it.

In control of Naruto's form, the Nine-Tails pounced and knocked Kagome off her feet causing her to yelp in shock. He straddled her waist and placed his mouth by the small flesh wound, heavily breathing in the feminine musk that drew his attention. After snaking out his tongue, Kurama slowly traced the trail of blood and relished the tingling feeling it produced in his mouth. Placated, Kurama rested against Kagome's breasts, purring in contentment.

'What the hell are you doing?' Naruto asked.

Kurama chuckled. 'It's been a long time since I had the opportunity to savor a delicacy like this. I was not about to pass it up.'

'What are you talking about? Human blood?'

Nine-Tails fiendishly grinned and snuggled closer into his newly acquired warmth.

Naruto growled before roughly taking back control and locking Kurama away. He stiffened as realized his head was still resting on top of Kagome's warm, fleshy mounds. He scrambled off of her, an angry red flush on his whiskered cheeks.

"Sorry!" he uttered, embarrassed.

Kagome only laughed as she stood. "Don't worry about it! It's not the first time I was molested during an initial meeting. But I forgot you were a package deal."

When Naruto joined her on his feet, Kagome spoke again, her eyes suddenly dimmed and saddened.

"As you can probably tell, this isn't your village, Uzumaki Naruto-san," she stated.

"How did you know my name? Where are we?" he asked, wildly gesturing to the meadow.

Slowly, his suspicion ebbed as an uncomfortable, heavy feeling filled his heart.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but this is the afterlife. You are dead."

Naruto's heart sank.

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – That's a wrap! Updates on this piece will be sporadic as I'm not entirely sure where it's headed. If you guys like it, that might change. Until next time, TCB! X3

(edited 06.13.2012)


	2. Chapter 2

punkish furball – Salutations! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Sin of the Fallen, Jayne, Aloever, fofafie, itsmekage, KagomeHiei, kakashixangela, mndstjohn, Uchiha B, surugasasa, fallingyuki, DarkRose224, and Valleygoat! X3

**Installment 2: The Bearer of Bad News**

Kagome silently waited for Naruto to react to what she told him, her hands resting behind her back. Telling someone for the first time was always the hardest thing to do, and their first reaction was always unpredictable.

'He's been really confrontational so far,' she mused as she continued to watch him, 'I better be prepared for a direct attack, verbal or physical.'

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto quietly uttered, "I can't be…"

"I'm afraid it's true," Kagome interjected, "You died in your fight with the Hidden Leaf Village missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke-san, and ascended the the afterlife for all those who died in battle."

"Oh yeah? And why the hell should I believe you?" Naruto roughly inquired, going back on the offensive.

"Well, how else would I know about all that?" she asked him pointedly.

"As if Sasuke being a missing nin is some sort of huge secret! And so what if you saw us fighting. Big deal!" Naruto countered, "If you're really here to take me to the next world and I really died, tell me something about me that no one else would know. You should be able to do that, right?"

Kagome sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Do you really want me to go there just to prove my point?"

She rolled her eyes when Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, waiting.

"As you wish," she said, "You, Uzumaki Naruto, are the only son of Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and Uzumaki Kushina the human vessel of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama, before you. Both shinobi died the night you were born after Namikaze-san sealed Kurama inside of you about sixteen years ago."

Stunned, Naruto stepped back, his arms fallowing to the side. "No way. How could you know all that?"

"Do you believe me now?"

Though she managed to convince Naruto she was telling the truth, Kagome wasn't completely satisfied. She didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings in the process, but it had to be done one way or another.

"I guess there's no other explanation," Naruto mumbled before a disturbing thought entered his mind.

"But wait a minute! What happened to the village? Did anyone else get hurt?"

"I don't know exactly how much collateral damage was done, but all of the fighting was far enough away to ensure that no bystanders were killed. There was only one other fatality," Kagome answered.

"It has to be Sasuke, right?" Naruto pressed.

She nodded affirmatively. "He's next on today's pickup list."

"Take me with you," Naruto demanded.

"Seeing as you two killed each other, I don't think that would be the best idea," Kagome dryly told him.

"Please take me!" he attempted to urge her, "I have to talk to him. He has to listen to me now!"

After mentally debating the request, Kagome asked, "Can you promise me you'll behave yourself?"

"You don't have to talk to me like I'm a little kid!" Naruto shouted, bristling.

"Then stop acting like one!" Kagome scolded, her hands firmly planted on her hips, "I'm your escort not a babysitter."

"Fine," Naruto shouted, "I don't need you! I'll find him myself."

He sharply turned and began stomping through the meadow, intent on locating Sasuke without Kagome's help.

"Hey, big shot shinobi," she called out to him, one hand cupped around her mouth, "Do you know where you're going?"

Naruto stiffened as he came to an abrupt halt. "Shut up!"

He jumped when Kagome walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with a small smile.

"You're actually going the right way, but stay with me. This is still my assignment," she said before she continued walking.

"Sure," he muttered before catching up to her.

When the two began walking through the field together, Naruto began to feel a little more at ease. Dying wasn't so bad if you got to see peaceful scenery like this and were escorted by someone like Kagome. She was an understanding and kind person if not a little feisty.

'Okaa-san, Otou-san, Jiraiya-sensei, were you taken to the next world by such a person?' Naruto thought then grimaced, 'I've been too hard on her. She's just doing her job.'

"Hey, Kagome-san," Naruto began, "how did you end up with a job like this?"

Kagome shrugged. "Would you prefer someone else in my place?"

"It's not like that! I just never pictured the Grim Reaper as a pretty girl," he exclaimed, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"At least I'm better than a dusty old skeleton," she replied with a giggle.

"So why you?" Naruto iterated.

"Well, that's a bit of a long story. I've been in this gig for a while now, but it's not like I chose it," she said.

"Then how'd you get here?"

The pleasant look on Kagome's face diminished as her eyes saddened.

"The same way you did. Protecting what I love the most."

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I hope you enjoyed that. It'll be funnier in the next installment, I promise. Until next time, TCB! X3

(edited 06.15.2013)


	3. Chapter 3

punkish furball – Hello, all! XD

**Words to Ponder:**

Thank you for reviewing: Sin of the Fallen, Vallygoat, KEdakumi, Jayne, starmienight, Dark Void Princess 21, June-Day, DarkRose224, fofafie, Guest (1), KagomeHiei, kid love, Aloever, Guest (2), kimchi759, xXKillorbeKilledXx, Otaku Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi (2x)! XD

**Installment 3: The Beaded Equalizer**

For the rest of their trek, Naruto followed Kagome, walking close to her side. After she gave him such a cryptic answer, he wasn't sure how to continue their conversation and remained silent. On top of that, he began to notice that no matter how far or how long they walked their surroundings didn't change. The sun was still high in the sky with gentle breezes making the flowers sway, the same scene Naruto saw when he first woke up.

"It's always noon here," Kagome stated without warning.

Naruto uttered, "Huh?"

"I noticed you looking around a lot," she answered, "Anyway, it's always noon in this field."

"Why is that?"

"Would you want to find out you're dead in the rain?"

Naruto lightly chuckled. "I guess not. So I have to spend the rest of eternity here?"

"Of course not! This is just a pickup station. The scenery is here to relax you before we go to the next stop."

"Good," he replied, "This place is nice and all, but it's boring as hell!"

Kagome giggled. "I suppose so."

"So where do we meet Sasuke?" Naruto eagerly asked.

"He should be up ahead," Kagome responded, "Even if he wandered off, he couldn't go far."

At the same time, Naruto and Kagome came to a sudden stop. Then, in one fluid motion, Naruto scooped Kagome in his arms and brought her out of harm's way from the massive surge of lightening released chakra. Just as Naruto's feet touched the ground, Sasuke withdrew his hand from the crater his Chidori created upon impact.

"Naruto."

Kagome groaned, still in the former shinobi's arms. "We don't have time for this. I knew I shouldn't have brought you along."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, indignant, "Is that how you thank me for saving your life?"

He realized his blunder from the blank look on Kagome's face. They no longer had any lives to lose.

"Oh, right. I forgot."

"Just put me down," she told him, "I can handle this."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. Alive or dead, Sasuke was one tough opponent to beat. He doubted someone like Kagome would be able to pull it off even if she didn't need to fear death.

"Hey, dealing with hostile newbies is in my job description, Uzumaki-san," she told him with a grin. Despite the cheerful look on her face, she wasn't looking forward to this confrontation.

'There is one surefire way to disable Uchiha-san,' she mused, 'However, I hoped I didn't have to resort to this. If I go through with it, I'll have to subdue Uzumaki-san as well.'

Easily slipping form Naruto's grip, Kagome cautiously approached the disgruntle Uchiha.

"Who are you?" he asked, his tone even and without emotion.

"Hey now. There's no need to take it out on the messenger," she said, holding her hands in front of her, "It's my job to take you in, and there's still time for you to come with me peacefully."

Sasuke barked out a laugh. "So you intend to take me in without incident?"

He drew his katana and prepared for an attack.

"No such luck!"

Kagome sighed as she artfully dodged the assault and appeared behind Sasuke. He ignored her retreat and changed the target of his attack to Naruto.

'How predictable,' she thought, 'I'll have to intervene. I think I'll use an old-time favorite for him.'

Kagome withdrew a string of beads from her pocket and tossed them in Sasuke's direction. With a life force of their own, they bonded to his neck, dragging him back with the force they created.

"Sit, boy!" Kagome shouted.

In an instant, Sasuke's face was planted onto the ground as Kagome calmly strode toward him and Naruto. Naruto, who was ready to counter Sasuke's attack, slowly slipped from his defensive position as she approached.

"What in the world just happened?"

"Standard protocol for handling hostiles," Kagome answered as she pulled out another set of beads, "Sorry, but I have to do you too."

Naruto questioned, taken aback, "Me? Why?"

"You attacked me too if you recall," Kagome reminded him, "I was hoping to avoid this, but Uchiha-san's use of chakra won't go unnoticed. It'll be suspicious if I subdue him and not you. I can't show preferential treatment."

Naruto blushed and took a step back. "But you said that wasn't the first time you were molested!"

"Idiot!" Kagome exclaimed, "I was referring to what happened before that!"

Before he could say anymore protests, the beads appeared around Naruto's neck and in seconds before he was in the same position as Sasuke.

"Down, boy!"

-O0o0O-

punkish furball – I thought that was hilarious! Until next time, TCB! X3

(edited 07.05.2013)


End file.
